Way of the Saiyan
by Turbolover48
Summary: Ryuko Matoi, the daughter of Bardock, is on a quest to suppress the one who destroyed her race and her home world of Planet Vegeta. Along the way, her father's teammates Tora and Fasha join in to aid her. Will she track down the person who destroyed her home planet or die trying?


Disclaimer: Just so you know, _Kill la Kill_ , _Transformers, Godzilla, and Dragon Ball Z_

are not mine. I also don't own Ryuko Matoi, Tora, Fasha, etc. Hope you enjoy. And also, not to hurt those who like Goku (Kakkarot), he is not in this story.

 **June 1990, Planet Meat:**

Borgos, Shukesh, and Fasha are already dead. Tora, struggling to stop the murderers, tries to reach out for his scouter, only for it to be crushed by Captain Firestorm.

"What is going on?" Tora struggled. "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because, Tora." Dodoria sneered. "You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak!" he answered boldly, as he picked the demobilized Saiyan Warrior off the ground at his battle armor collar. "It seems Frieza wants you disgusting Saiyans out of the picture. And I'll be glad to follow his orders."

"Why are you saying this, you bastard?!" Tora growled with anger. "Frieza sent us here to reward us for our hard work. All we did was for him. Now he wants us dead?"

"Cool, right?" Appule mockingly cheered. "You should see this as a promotion."

Both him and Firestorm chuckled in mockery.

"It isn't fair," Tora struggled again. "We served Frieza loyally. Now you want to pay us back in our own blood? How insane is that? Soon, no one will be safe from Frieza. Not even YOU."

"Is that so?" Dodoria asked, merciless over Tora's statement. "Tell me who this describes, Tora. What looks like crap, feels like crap, and probably won't be getting up in the morning?"

"Is it me?" Tora asked, unable to move.

"And that's the punchline." Dodoria said, as he knocked Tora out with an uppercut.

 **Planet Vegeta, 3:00 P.M.:**

"Ryuko." Bardock called. "Daddy's home." Ryuko Matoi, who was six years old at the time, was Bardock's daughter and a playful girl, usually playing with Saiyan boys. But Raditz was a year older than Ryuko, usually teasing her on her appearance and gender.

"Hi!" Ryuko greeted her father. "How was Kanassa?"

"It was fine." he answered calmly. "Hope Raditz didn't tease you again."

"He didn't," she answered. "But I have to go to Meat. I was assigned there. See ya, dad."

 **Planet Meat, 5:00 P.M.:**

Once she arrived, Ryuko was disappointed to discover that it was too late to begin her assignment. She walked over to where her father's team landed, only to see a terrible sight. Borgos, Fasha, and Shukesh were laying dead. Along with that, she felt a terrifying realization that someone or something had killed them. "Ryuko," a familiar voice called out in agony. "Help."

"Tora!" Ryuko gasped as she found him laying on the rubble of a Meatian temple. "Please don't tell me those meatheads did this to you guys! God's sake! What the heck happened?!"

"Frieza turned on us. He's ordered us to be taken out." Tora coughed as he spoke.

Ryuko: "Did he send the Ginyu force?"

Tora: "No."

Ryuko: "Zarbon?"

Tora: "No, we were attacked by Dodoria."

"But, why?" Ryuko asked, desperate for answers.

"Ryuko," Tora hissed in pain. "Frieza's scared..."

"Of what?" Ryuko asked.

"Your father, Ryuko." Tora struggled. "He's scared of your father, Bardock, and what he could become. Your father is getting too strong." He coughed up blood as he spoke again.

"..Good luck, miss. I'm sorry..."

Before Ryuko could talk, Tora died in front of her eyes. Agonized, she found a recording capsule in his armband. Taking the armband, Ryuko returned to her pod in tears and flew back to Vegeta. Looking at both of Tora's former possessions, Ryuko saw a thought that depicted the dark cataclysmic event in the future: the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

It haunted her like a nightmare. Her father's voice and an unfamiliar voice echoed these words:

Toolo: "You came for psychic powers. So I have given them to you as a gift, Bardock, so you could see."

Bardock: "See what?!"

Toolo: "To see the horror of your end, just like we had to. *laughter*"

Ryuko screamed, afraid of Toolo's words.

 **Planet Vegeta, 6:00 P.M.:**

"Dad!" Ryuko cried in terror. "You need to look at this!"

"Oh, my God," Bardock thought as his daughter cried in fear and as he watched the recording. "Shukesh? Fasha?! Borgos?! And now Tora, my best friend." Bardock simmered with rage, as he sent Ryuko into outer space to keep her from getting killed by the planet's explosion. She saw a huge, glowing ball of energy from Frieza's ship smash into Vegeta, killing its inhabitants and her father, Bardock. As the space pod flew farther, Ryuko saw Frieza's skin fall off. It was not Frieza, but someone else...

 **6 years later, January 1996, Planet Earth:**

A unanimous object flew into the Himalayas, covering a former Frieza soldier, Ironshell, in snow. The pod's hatch opened eerily, revealing a tired Ryuko.

"Where am I?" Ryuko Matoi asked herself.

Out of the blue, Ironshell blurted out, "Your on a planet called Earth. Its inhabitants are called HUMANS, and they are quite curious about aliens these days. Gosh."

"Where's my Dad, smartass?!" Ryuko yelled. "His name is Bardock."

"You need to watch your manners, ma'am" Ironshell answered. "He is alive, but he is at the brink of death. He collected all seven Dragon Balls, and wishes to bring back his crew."

 **3 years later, June 1999, Manchuria, midnight:**

"What is your wish, Bardock?" Shenron roared.

"For my first wish, I want you to bring my crew back. For my last wish, I wish to die in peace!" Bardock yelled out.

"Your wishes have been granted." Shenron answered.

 **Planet Meat:**

Tora easily opened his eyes, and forgot his battle with Dodoria and his men. So did Fasha, Borgos, and Shukesh. They celebrated their victory like nothing happened.

Laughter spread across the team.

"Then I told the guy," Shukesh pointed out. "I'm just SAIYAN!" The laughter went on.

"Bardock remembers every battle, but doesn't know about his personal life." Tora explained. "Allow me to demonstrate. Hey, Bardock!"

"Bardock? Where is that dude?!" Shukesh stammered.

"He's dead." Ironshell proclaimed. "He died this year. The year is 1999, and you guys were dead for 9 years."

 **A year later, March 2000, Planet Seartion:**

Ryoko Matoi looked around, trying to keep her Saiyan instinct. When she was young, Ryuko played around with her brother Raditz, her sister Satsuki, and her brother's friend Turles. When she was on an assignment, she had a strong Saiyan instinct. However, she figured out throughout the years that conquering other territories was not a good idea. On Earth, she recently befriended a human named Mako, who serves as her motivator. This time, she was looking for her.

 **Seartion base, 2:00 A.M.:**

A large explosion happened at the base, killing a couple Seartionians. "What the..?" Mako exclaimed, wearing a Seartionian princess uniform. "Are they in trouble?"

A shrill scream came out of the ice castle, meaning Mako was badly injured.

 **Seartion Mountains, 2:15 A.M.:**

Ryuko stared into the base's rubble. In an instant, a grizzly sight was in front of her. Mako was badly injured and couldn't get up.

"Mako, what happened?!" Ryuko exclaimed. "Did anything wrong happen while I was gone?!"

"Yeah, a group of aliens attacked me and the Seartionians." Mako explained. "I tried to get help, but they beat me up real bad. A skeletal figure came and gave me an uppercut to the stomach."

Mako screamed in pain as her bloody gash started to sting, with blood flowing out freely at a quick but slow speed. "It hurts!"

"Don't worry!" Ryuko shouted in fear. "I'll get you first aid!"

"No, you'll have to do this on your own. I can't hold on to life anymore." Mako replied with a smile and tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She soon passed away in Ryuko's arms.

 _"Goodbye, Mako. You were my best friend."_ Ryuko thought, as she buried her friend's body. "I'll never forget the good times we had." Ryuko sobbed. Anger pumped through her veins, and her Saiyan - Senketsu armor glowed an eerie red light.

"Please," an innocent Seartionian pleaded. "I beg mercy!"

"Who are you to beg for mercy?" Firestorm sneered, as he killed the Seartionian's friend. "You're weak, Larxy, compared to the elite Frieza soldiers."

"Why are you doing this?!" Larxy exclaimed. "You're causing genocide, aren't you?! Mako will be mad when she finds this out!"

"Mako is the least of your concerns." a Saiyan Warrior named Kickback replied fiercely. "Because she's dead. I will be willing to interrogate you in order to find her Saiyan bud."

Grabbing his ax, Kickback tried to kill the only Seartionian in the area. A familiar figure blocked the blow. Ryuko was revealed out of the light, stunning Kickback.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Kickback exclaimed in fury.

"None of your business! I won't tell you!" Ryuko cried out.

You're trying to distract me, aren't you?!" Kickback yelled out defiantly.

A brutal battle between Ryuko Matoi and Kickback raged across the mountains.

"Not bad, Ryuko," Kickback admitted. "For a LOW-LEVEL!" He hammered her with his ax, but the ax shattered on impact. Surprised, Kickback is pumped with adrenalin.

"You know Mako, your best friend?!" Kickback exclaimed in arrogance.

"Yeah, I killed her."

Looking at his scouter, Kickback found out that Ryuko's anger caused her power level to rise up. He looked at the scouter in disbelief. "What the hell is this power?!"

"You BIIIIIIITCH!" Ryuko cried out in rage. "I'll fucking kill you for what you did to my best friend!"

Looking at his scouter, Kickback gasped in disbelief. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE?! YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF LONG ENOUGH, RYUKOOOOOO!"

Kickback charged at her, only to get defeated by Ryuko.

"No," Kickback exclaimed. "Impossible! I thought I couldn't be defeated! Damn you, Ryuko!"

"Retreat!" Firestorm ordered, escaping with Kickback.

A familiar person appeared. It was Tora, her deceased father's best friend.

"Ryuko, behind you!" Tora warned. Ryuko, unaware of her surroundings, is knocked out by Nightshade. "Your little friend won't be escaping anytime soon," Nightshade sneered as he dragged Ryuko's unconscious body away.

Ryuko was starting to see visions of the mysterious being who badly hurt her father and destroyed her home world, Planet Vegeta. She also knew that if it weren't for Tora saving her from Nightshade, she would of died. How did Tora come back after 10 years of being dead on Planet Meat. She couldn't believe who destroyed her home world -it was a tyrant named Monster X!

 **Seartionian infirmary, 8:00 A.M.:**

Ryuko's eyes slowly opened up, seeing Tora and a couple Seartionians caring for her wounds.

"Could you tell me what happened while I was gone, Larxy?" Tora asked.

"Well," Larxy answered. "Some of Frieza's soldiers attacked us. Some Earthling Ryuko befriended was keeping us safe from them. Only a couple didn't make it, but this girl, Mako, is dead." Larxy explained with a depressed feeling.

"I know, but I'll help you recover," Tora replied. Before he could say another word, Tora saw a familiar flashback:

~Flashback~

Ryuko: "Please don't tell me those meatheads did this to you!"

Tora: "Come on, man. You know us better than that."

Ryuko: "Then, what happened?"

Tora: "Dodoria ambushed us. We were getting to be the best, but Frieza is scared of Bardock. He killed most of us. Only I was spared."

Ryuko: "Is he scared of something?"

Tora: "He's scared of your father, Bardock, and what he might become." *dies*

~End Flashback~

"What?" Tora asked himself in horror. "I was dead for 9 years straight?"

"Tora?!" Larxy asked, concerned with the scared Saiyan Warrior. "Is something wrong?!"

"My God!" Tora yelled out in anger. "I'll get you for what you did to me and Bardock's crew, Dodoria!"

"Who's Dodoria?" a Seartionian asked.

Tora soon passed out, scaring the Seartionians and Ryuko.

"Someone help Tora! He's unconscious!" one of the Seartionians cried out.

 **Tokyo, Japan:**

"Empress Satsuki Kiryuin," prime minister Stephen Shinoda announced. "You are now inaugurated as our first empress to ever rule Japan."

"This is quite wonderful," Satsuki exclaimed in surprise. "My bodyguards will be here any minute now. Nui, follow me to the palace. You are Chief of Defense."

 **Planet Zajitamon:**

"Xarlion," a Frieza soldier exclaimed. "We're trying to find Ryuko Matoi! She is nowhere to be found!"

"Find her already!" Xarlion ordered defiantly.

 **Planet Serbia**

"Come on, Borgos," Shukesh motivated Borgos. "Don't give up now!"

"I won't," Borgos added. "These douchebags won't get away with this!"

"You're no match for us," Kakusa yelled. "How can you possibly beat us, Shukesh?!" With a swift uppercut, Kakusa killed Shukesh. "You can't beat us, Borgos!" Galasta screamed. "And you can't beat me either!" Makrona shouted. In seconds, Galasta and Makrona blasted a hole in his chest, killing Borgos. The three Saiyans flew back to their positions.

 **Planet Seartion:**

"Tora," Larxy answered, as the Saiyan got up. "I got some bad news and good news. The bad news is that your comrades, Shukesh and Borgos, have perished on Planet Serbia."

"Why?" Tora asked in grief."Why did they die?"

"I don't wanna lie to you, but Kakusa, Galasta, and Makrona killed them." Larxy answered.

"But the good news is that Fasha miraculously survived and landed in the Seartion Mountains."

"Thank God," Tora sighed in relief. "At least she's alive."

 **Tokyo, Japan:**

"My empress, should we increase our army from 120,000 to 220,000 troops?" Nui asked, concerned with the lack of military personnel.

"We should," Satsuki answered. "This lack of military is weakening Japan's economy and it's government."

Nui screamed when a Frieza warrior appeared in the room. "Hello, Satsuki. Mind if I conquer your planet?!" Kickback shouted in amusement.

"Go away, whoever you are!" Satsuki yelled, as she stood up. "This is not the place you are looking for." Kickback blasted an energy dart from his finger, throwing the empress back.

"I'm scared!" Nui screamed out, as Kickback turned to her. "Please leave me alone! I did nothing to you!" Kickback pointed his two fingers and a gravity beam came out, electrocuting Nui. He held her up with the gravity beam and started hurting her once more. Before it could kill Nui, Tora arrived and deflected the beam into a wall, surprising Kickback.

"What the hell are you?!" Kickback stammered in rage. "I'm the one you shouldn't fuck with." Tora replied, deliberately angering Kickback. Nui tried to escape, but Kickback found her, and tried to vaporize her. "Die, weakling." Kickback muttered. As the beam was about to strikestrike her, Ryuko arrived and deflected the beam back at him with her Scissor Blade.

"That's enough of that." Ryuko said as she put her weapon down.

"So, you came back for a second beating, huh?" Firestorm asked, trying to mock her.

"You wish," Ryuko replied. "This time, I'll knock you all on your asses!"

Ryuko's Saiyan - Senketsu armor transformed, revealing her Battle Uniform. Firestorm, Nightshade, and their other soldiers laughed at her in mockery.

"That's your battle uniform? You're nothing but a stripper!" Firestorm shouted, mocking her.

"Oh, fight me!" Ryuko fought back. "I'm not a stripper!"

"Ryuko, you crack me up." Firestorm shot back. "We had some laughs with this 'empress' earlier."

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Ryuko thought. "You Bastard!" She threw an energy arrow at Canodra, one of Firestorm's soldiers.

"It seems you're Bardock's daughter, huh?" Canodra replied as he recovered.

"You're literally way stronger than we expected, but we will take you dow..."

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Kickback!" Ryuko shouted. "You'll pay for Mako's death, Kickback!"

"What?! It's happening again?!" Kickback stammered in fury. "It can't be true!"

Angered, he tried to kill Satsuki, but Fasha arrived and kicked Kickback's arm away. Tora and Fasha fight off Firestorm's soldiers. Tora smashed Appule's skull, Fasha fooled Firestorm into killing Canodra, Satsuki stabbed Nightshade in the back with her katana, and Tora decimated Firestorm. As soon as Tora and Fasha meet Ironshell, the Saiyans that killed Shukesh and Borgos arrived. A long battle started as Ryuko and Kickback started fighting for the last time. Despite his combined efforts to get the advantage, Kickback was finally killed by Ryuko, who avenges Mako. As Ryuko finally reached Monster X's ship, she was met with overwhelming resistance from Zarbon. As Tora and Fasha defeated Kakusa, Galasta, and Makrona, Dodoria ambushed them. Only this time, the ambush backfired when Fasha grabbed him and slammed him into a tree. For revenge, Tora used the Berserk Javelin, killing Dodoria.

 **Monster X's Ship:**

Ryuko fought a difficult battle with Zarbon, trying to get to Monster X himself.

"I'll obliterate you and turn you to ash!" Zarbon threatened as he fired his Elegant Blaster, but Ryuko slid through it like a cloud. "Your underestimation of me is your downfall, Zarbon!"

"What?!" Zarbon yelled out defiantly.

With one slash from her Scissor Blade, Zarbon was wounded. Nui arrived and slashed and fatally wounded Zarbon.

"Why, Nui?!" Zarbon yelled in pain. "Why?!" After bleeding out enormously, Zarbon died of his wound. "Good job, Nui." Ryuko said, impressed with her help. Nui winked happily. However, as the two entered the command room Monster X surprise attacked them, killing Nui.

"It was you, Monster X, you destroyed planet Vegeta?" Ryuko asked, desperate for an answer.

"Oh, yes I did." Monster X answered, with a sinister smirk. "I disguised myself as Frieza, fooling your father to believe his Lord was against him. As the time was right, I summoned an energy bomb the size of the Moon and hurled it into planet Vegeta, making it look like it was a meteorite." He laughed a sinister laugh and charged toward Ryuko, hurting her very badly.

"You remember this, Ryuko." Monster X sneered, with his evil smile. "You're nothing but a low-level Saiyan. Remember that for me."

"You're wrong." Ryuko muttered, angry over Monster X's supposed supremacy. "I'm not a low-level Saiyan anymore. I'm an elite Saiyan, more of an elite than you and Frieza combined. Since the start, you've underestimated my potential and my power. Now, you're fucked."

"How the hell is this true?!" Monster X yelled in disbelief. His red scouter was sliced into oblivion, rendering his ability to sense ki helpless. As he turned around, he found out she had defeated the Ginyu force. "Stupid Saiyan. I'll destroy the Earth the same way I destroyed planet Vegeta!" Monster X threatened. Before he could, Ryuko used the Riot Senketsu Javelin that smashed through his chest, and fatally wounded him. "That is for all the innocent lives you killed!" Ryuko yelled. "You made a mistake about destroying planet Vegeta, because I came back and killed you." Unable to stand against her any longer, Monster X was killed by Ryuko's Saiyan Scissor Blade. Earth and the universe were saved from Monster X's wrath.

"Goodbye, Ryuko." Tora said, bidding farewell and leaving with Fasha. Because of her bravery, Ryuko had changed the universe's fate.


End file.
